German Patent No. DE 2313087 C3 describes a device for determining the tumbling motion of a rotating body relative to its actual axis of rotation. Here, a reference element is fastened on the rotating body that produces a sinusoidal reference value analogous to the tumbling motion of the body. Control elements offset by 180° are used for orientation in a first specified plane and in a plane rotated by 90° relative to the first plane. The present invention makes use of the fact that the tumbling motion of a wheel follows a sinusoidal curve when the wheel rotates. If the tumbling motion is acquired at two measurement points situated 180° from one another, and the two measurement values are summed and divided by two, a mean value can be obtained that indicates the actual plane of rotation of the wheel.
European Patent No. EP 1857774 B1 describes a contactless method for wheel runout compensation. Here, the angle of rotation of the wheel is calculated from the rolling path of the wheel on the one hand and the associated effective rolling radius on the other hand, the rolling path of the wheel being determined via the slide path of the sliding plates. Here, not only the beginning and the end of the slide path are measured; rather, continuous path measurements must be carried out. The determination of the effective rolling radius of the wheel preferably takes place from camera image data of the wheel during its rotation.